


Stargazing

by notmuchelse



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I Tried, It's another one I wrote on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmuchelse/pseuds/notmuchelse
Summary: Manjoume decides to sneak out and look at the stars after his elder brothers refuse to go with him. At the park he meets some people who decide to join him.Technically an AU, where Manjoume is younger (7) and meets the Tenjoins before Duel Academy.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing on the bus. Apparently I can just relax on a bus and write. Anyway, I began writing this as a quick short fic amd things just kinda got away from me and I wrote more than I thought I would XD

The sky was painted a warm hue of red, it was still early but the Winter brought the night quickly. Manjoume gazed out his bedroom window, half excitedly half impatient. The forecast had promised clear skies that night and Manjoume was enthusiastic to try out his new telescope.  
Time was ticking by too slowly so Manjoume decided to recheck his telescope, making sure all pieces were there. It wasn’t a magnificent telescope, by any means, but his brothers weren’t willing to overspend on something they didn’t believe would really benefit their kid brother (or in this case their plans for their younger brother).  
Manjoume quickly closed the case again upon realising it was beginning to turn darker. The vibrant shades of crimson changing to a mix of dark blue and orange. He rushed out his room and headed for the living room, where he knew at least one of his brothers would be.  
“Shoji nii-san?” Manjoume stood in front of his brother, barely visible to the older man behind his newspaper.  
“What?” He asked peering over his reading material.  
“What time are we leaving?” Manjoume responded, smiling expectantly.  
“Time? What do you mean?” He questioned in response, baffled by what he meant.  
“You and Chosaku nii-san promised we’d go stargazing because you had some time off. Remember?” Manjoume replied, still smiling giddily.  
“Oh, yeah... I don’t have time for that. I thought you’ve got bored of it by now.” He answered, curtly returning to his newspaper.  
“But you promised,” Manjoume whined, pulling at the paper somewhat annoyed that his brother found the thing more important than him, “you said we’d go together. It’s not like you’re doing anything important.”  
“I am, I’m doing important work. Now get off!” Shoji hissed.  
“That’s not work, you’re just reading the newspaper. You can read that any time.” Manjoume tugged harder at the paper.  
“Get off brat, I’m trying to read!” Shoji growled, yanking the newspaper hard and thus ripping it. “Now look what you did!”  
“That wasn’t my fault!” Manjoume responded, “You’re the one who pulled it real hard!”  
“And you’re the one who grabbed it in the first place!!” Shoji spat, “Now how can I read it?!”  
“Well, I’m sorry.” Manjoume said, looking away.  
“Never mind that, just give me the other half.” Shoji huffed, snatching it from his younger brothers hands. “Now, get outta here, I gotta find something else to work on...” He growled, irritably.  
“Sorry...” Manjoume murmured, leaving the living room.  
Although things didn’t go quite as planned with Shoji, Manjoume still had his hopes up, after all he had two brothers who promised him. With that resolve, Manjoume headed upstairs to find his brother Chosaku.  
As the house was rather large it took a few minutes before Manjoume could actually find his brother. Oddly enough he was in the pantry, checking the food and such.  
“Evening, Chosaku nii-san.” Manjoume chirruped.  
“Good evening, Jun.” He responded, sifting through the shelves.  
“What are you doing?” Manjoume asked, not quite tall enough to see what he was looking at.  
“Just checking stuff... We’ve got stuff we don’t need in here...” He mumbled in response.  
“Isn’t the maid supposed to take care of that?” Manjoume questioned, trying to peer at the shelf by standing on the tips of his toes.  
“Yeah, I just wanted a break from my work...” Chosaku huffed.  
“Well that’s good,” Manjoume smiled, “because you promised we’d go stargazing.”  
“Oh, I did?” He replied, turning to his little brother.  
“Yup.” Manjoume grinned, nodding his head giddily.  
“Can’t you get Shoji to take you, I have more work to do.” He said.  
“But you said you’d go and Shoji won’t take me.” Manjoume whined.  
“Then go with one of the maids.” Chosaku huffed.  
“I don’t want to, I wanted to go with you.” Manjoume pouted.  
“Well, I can’t go so if you want to go so bad go with the maid.” Chosaku sighed, growing impatient.  
“I don’t want to, I wan-“  
“If that’s the case you must not want to go that badly.” He tutted.  
“But I do. I just want to go with you two.” Manjoume whined in response.  
“Well we are busy so we can’t go.” Chosaku said, clearly annoyed.  
“But you guys pro-“  
“ENOUGH! Stop it with the buts, I’ve heard enough!” Chosaku boomed.  
“But I just wan-“  
“Go to your room Jun!” He yelled, pointing his hand towards the direction of Manjoume’s room.  
With that he went to bed, annoyed and upset but knowing there was nothing he could do. After all, when his brother yelled like that he didn’t really want to argue back anymore. Rather he did but he remained quiet due to feeling more scared at the repercussion for answering back.  
Manjoume sat in his room, on his bed fiddling with the sheets. He was bored and upset. Not only did he have both his promises broken, he was yelled at too.  
For a little while he read, when it hit 9 o’clock it was completely dark. Even from his room he could see the stars, yet the sight of them only made him more upset. Noticing the time Manjoume changed into his pyjamas and lay in bed.  
Not long after he went to bed he heard his eldest brother shuffle into his own room. At first it confused him as to why but he eventually came to the conclusion that Chosaku was most likely just going to work in there. At about ten minutes to ten he heard Shoji retire to his room too. With that both his brothers were out the way.  
Manjoume sat up in his bed again. A strange feeling of excitement and fear washed over him. If his brothers wouldn’t take him stargazing he’d simply go by himself. He knew his brothers would punish him if he was caught but in his mind the idea was to not get caught. Therefore everything would be okay.  
Still feeling anxious about what he was doing Manjoume stepped out of his bed. He quietly snuck out of his bedroom door and downstairs, telescope in hand. Once at the entrance he put his shoes and a coat on.  
He hovered his hand over the handle of the front door for a moment, debating whether this was a good idea or not. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he opened the door and rushed out. Knowing he was doing something wrong scared him a whole lot yet he also felt a pinch of exhilaration.  
Now that he’d stepped outside, there was no turning back. If he was caught, that was that, it didn’t make much of a difference for how long or where he went. Using this reasoning as a means to push on, Manjoume headed straight for the park.  
Cold air nipped at his uncovered skin mercilessly. Even the covered skin was feeling the Winter night chill, making Manjoume shiver viscously. It was a lot colder than he anticipated but that didn’t stop him he simply huddled in to himself as best he could and continued his way to the park.  
Once at the park Manjoume grinned, there was not a cloud in the sky. Even without his telescope he could spot a few constellations. He looked around for a bit, trying to find the best place to stargaze, he settled for a small hill near the centre of the park.  
Manjoume opened the case containing his telescope carefully but quickly. His heart beat fast in his chest from a mixture of joy and fear. It was too late to second guess himself now but his brain still repeated the same thought over and over again.  
“What if I get caught...”  
In an attempt to shake the thought away, Manjoume began setting up his telescope. It was small and fairly easy to put together but he struggled none the less.  
“Stupid thing...” He grumbled, trying to force it in place. After a few more minutes of struggle it clicked in to place. “There!” He declared, triumphantly.  
He took a deep breath and peered into the telescope. The stars were beautiful, dazzling little gems that twinkled in the sky. Manjoume spotted a few constellations, the most prominent being Orion. Although he was having fun it quickly grew boring doing it on his own. He slumped to the floor knees brought to his chest and placed hi head on top.  
“I wish they would’ve come...” He sighed, plucking at the grass.  
All of a sudden Manjoume heard a noise, he stood up quickly in response, looking for the source. At first he couldn’t spot anything and a lump formed in his throat, what if that was hi brother looking for him? Just as he began to panic he heard a voice, rather clearly.  
“Come on up here.” It chirruped.  
“Nii-san! Slow down.” Another followed.  
“You’re the one who wanted to do this!” It replied.  
“I know but why so late?” It said.  
“I dunno... It’s more fun!” It cheered.  
Manjoume glanced around and eventually saw them. Two kids about his age, clothed in their pyjamas, climbing the hill.  
“Oh! Hey there’s someone here” The boy smiled.  
“Hello...” Manjoume murmured, waving his hand briskly, still weary of the pair.  
“Nii-san, I think he’s here stargazing.” The younger girl pointed at Manjoume’s telescope.  
“You know Asuka, I think he is.” The elder brother chuckled. “Mind if we join? That’s why we are here.”  
“And you’re not here to grass?” Manjoume questioned.  
“I don’t even know you to grass.” The boy laughed, “So we can join, my sister really wants to look at the stars and I was thinking your thingie there might help.”  
“That’s a telescope.” The sister added.  
“I know!” He pulled tongues at her.  
For a moment Manjoume debated whether or not he should let them join. It’s not like they would just walk away if he acted unwelcoming (at least he wouldn’t if the roles were reversed) and on top of that he was just thinking it would be more fun to look at the stars with company.  
“Alright, I’ll let you use my telescope. But please don’t break it.” Manjoume declared, folding his arms.  
“Really?!” The girl gasped, “Thank you!” she ran up and hugged Manjoume tightly (almost enough to stop him breathing).  
“W-Well uh! You can... You can let go now!” Manjoume blushed. Just as her grip loosened another joined forcing them both into yet another hug.  
“Thank you, I really owe you one.” The elder boy smiled, squeezing them both.  
“Nii-san, you can let go now.” The girl chuckled, seeing how red Manjoume’s face had gotten.  
“Okay.” He pouted releasing the pair.  
“Well, now. Now that that’s over... Umm names, I don’t know your... Names.” Manjoume coughed, attempting to hide the red flush on his face.  
“Oh yeah! Mine is Fubuki, Fubuki Tenjoin. But just Fubuki will do.” he grinned.  
“I’m his younger sister Asuka. Nice to meet you.” she added, with a wave.  
“My name is Manjoume.” he responded.  
“Cool, shall we start then?” Fubuki said, standing next to the telescope.  
“Yeah, sure.” Manjoume replied.  
After a brief summary of how to use the telescope the two siblings took turns in spotting constellations or just bright stars in general. It was Fubuki’s turn now, Asuka and Manjoume sat sprawled out on the grass.  
“It’s a real shame you know...” Asuka sighed.  
“Hmm?” Manjoume responded, looking up at her.  
“There’s no moon out tonight...”  
“Well you know, there being no moon is actually a good thing.” Manjoume replied.  
“How so?” Asuka questioned.  
“Well the light of the moon actually makes it harder to see some stars, so there being no moon means we can see them easier.” He pointed to the sky for emphasis.  
“Wow! I didn’t know that,” she sat closer to him, eager to learn more, “you know so much about all this. It’s really amazing.”  
“Well, it’s not really... I only learnt it because Shoji nii-san bet I couldn’t. Honestly I’m not all too fussed about this... I just wanted to go out and do something with my brothers...” Manjoume sighed.  
“Are they here now?” Asuka looked around for any traces of them.  
“No... I kinda snuck out...” Manjoume murmured.  
“They didn’t come? Why not?”  
“They said they were busy... Even though they promised... They always do this... I just wanted to do something together...” Manjoume began sniffing, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “I understand they’re busy but they promised you know? And for once I really thought they meant it... It’s like they don’t even care about me.” At this point he began crying, speaking through sobs.  
“Hey now, don’t cry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Asuka pulled her sleeves over her thumbs and began wiping his tears away, “I’m sure they care about you.”  
“No, they always do this... Every time.” Manjoume whimpered.  
“Me and my brother, we snuck out tonight because out parents wouldn’t take us. Sometimes people are busy and just don’t have time.” Asuka tried, holding his shoulder gently.  
“I know... It’s just tonight they promised and Shoji wasn’t even busy... He was just reading the stupid paper.” Manjoume sobbed and Asuka continued to wipe away his tears.  
“Come on, there, there.” She soothed, pulling him into a gentle hug. “I’m sure they’ll take you another time.”  
“I’m not too sure...” Manjoume sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve.  
“If it means anything to you, you really made me happy tonight. If it weren’t for you sneaking out we probably wouldn’t have met. Then I wouldn’t have been able to see the stars so well. And you taught me so much. It’s been really fun thanks to you.” Asuka smiled, patting his back gently.  
“You mean it?” Manjoume asked.  
“Of course, thanks to you tonight has been a success!” She laughed.  
“That’s good.” Manjoume smiled a little, a faint blush creeping across his face. “That means a lot to me...” He whispered, slowly lifting his arms to hug her back.  
Just as he hugged Asuka, Fubuki approached, sounding a little sad.  
“Hey, I don’t mean to eavesdrop but I kinda heard what you two said.” He laughed, sheepishly.  
“Well, uhh...” Manjoume stuttered, shocked by his sudden appearance.  
“Really? I thought we were being so quiet.” Asuka looked at her brother, not letting go of Manjoume still.  
“To be fair, you were but... Well it’s kinda quite out anyway so... You know.” He chuckled. “Anyway, Manjoume-kun, I can’t fix the problems you have with your brothers, that’s way outta my league but, if you want I don’t mind hanging out again.”  
“You wouldn’t mind?” He replied.  
“Of course not, in fact I’d love to hang out again. It would be a real shame if you declined.” He grinned, kneeling to their level.  
“Okay, that sounds cool.” Manjoume said, a smile spread across his face.  
“Oh, do you have a mobile? We can exchange numbers.” Asuka added, finally letting go of Manjoume to pull hers out.  
“Yeah, here.” He said handing her the phone.  
After the numbers were exchanged between the three they began to pack the telescope away. Dismantling the thing took way more effort than it did to put it up. With a joint effort though the telescope was away in no time.  
“Well we should be going now.” Asuka chirruped.  
“Okay, see you later.” Manjoume waved, picking the telescope up.  
“See you later.” She waved back.  
“See you soon Manjoume-kun.” Fubuki smiled. He turned to walk away only to turn back around very quickly and run up to Manjoume. “Hey, you don’t have to but if you want you can call me your big brother.” He said, embracing him and patting him on the head.  
Before Manjoume had a chance to reply Fubuki had already run off, catching up to his sister speedily. Once the pair were out of sight Manjoume began his own way back home, smiling the entire way.  
Once home Manjoume sneakily opened the door and crept in. Although as quite as a mouse he was still met by a tall figure, waiting for him in the entrance way.  
“Just what time do you call this?! What the heck were you doing outside so late at night?!” His brother, Shoji yelled.  
“I was uh...” Manjoume was lost for words, he didn’t want to lie to his brother (he’d see right through that) but he didn’t exactly want to tell him the truth.  
“Were you out looking at the god dammed stars?!” He shouted upon seeing the case. “I knew that letting you get that would only lead to trouble. Do you know how much we panicked to find our seven year old brother missing at one o’clock in the morning?!”  
“I’m sorry...” Manjoume whispered, hanging his head in shame.  
“Give me that!” Shoji snatched the telescope off of him, “Don’t think you’re getting this back you little brat!” he spat.  
“I know...” Manjoume muttered, refusing to look his brother in the eyes and instead staring at his shoes.  
“Listen you little brat!” Shoji growled, grabbing the collar of his little brother. “If you do that again you’re dead meat. Got it?” Manjoume didn’t respond, too ashamed and scared. “Answer me!” Shoji shook him a little too violently, if it weren’t for the fact he had a hold of Manjoume he’d be on the floor from the force.  
“I won’t. I’m sorry.” Manjoume whimpered.  
“Now get to your room. And don’t even think about taking a step out of there until I give you permission. Oh and you’re grounded by the way! For at least a week!” He grumbled, letting go of Manjoume. “Now I gotta call Chosaku...”  
Without another word Manjoume ran upstairs and into his room. He wanted to cry but he knew crying at this point would just aggravate his brother more. Instead Manjoume consoled himself with the knowledge that although his little “adventure” had ended terribly, he got something worth being in trouble out of it. He smiled to himself at the notion, wrapping himself in his blanket and closing his eyes. That night he slept well, dreaming of the adventures he might have now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading kudos and comments really help me out :D


End file.
